


If Only You Knew

by Nerdy_Angel98



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, I like the idea that Steve has squishy thighs ok!, Kind of Body Worship???, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Snot Sleeps with Other People, Snot is an Ass, Steve Might, Steve Wants Love, Still deciding on that, Unrequited Love, chubby steve, love handles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Angel98/pseuds/Nerdy_Angel98
Summary: It's senior year and Steve Smith is trying his best to enjoy it but without the company of his best friend it's kind of impossible. With his childhood friend's head between some girl's legs, he can't seem to get his attention. When he's thinking of just giving up on this love, someone new comes to town and turns this year around for the better. Will Snot be able to get over this girl that just playing with his heart or will he lose Steve to someone that actually care about him. Find out in this awful story I wrote and rewrote a bunch of times for over a year!





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of out of character.  
> Snot is older than Steve, as well as taller in this.  
> The new guy is great, also taller than Steve.  
> Steve is just a short bean in this.  
> I hate my own female character but you can love her if you want.  
> Please be kind when commenting and I'm sorry for any grammar errors, I went over it as many times as I could.

It's finally senior year, the year Steve's been praying for since he started this hell they call high school. Already a week in and the young man wanted to kill about half of his classmates, and maybe even a few of the teachers. Sure, he had his friends to make it bearable but he didn't have his best friend to make it an experience worth living through. Since the end of sophomore year his best friend has had his head between some woman's legs that doesn't deserve him. But what can he do, Snot won't even talked to him unless him and that girl are broken up and even then, it only last for a short period of time. During their little breaks that girl goes around screwing with as many guys till she comes crying back into Snot's arms just begging him to fuck her aga-, I mean take her back.

 

Steve sighed as he walked into the building only to be called over by his school's principle, Lewis. "Steve a new kid from...," his quickly glances down at the paper the brunet assumes has the kid’s info, "London, your grade, needs to be shown around and since you were the only kid dumb enough to sign up to show the newbies around he's all yours." He took the paper handed to him before heading over to the office to get this, Andrew, guy. As he walked in he waved to the receptionist, exchanging pleasantries before excusing himself for his duties. He then turns to see him, a very attractive, most likely 6ft, well built, crystal eyed, well-kept blond hair brit. Steve could only gawk at the attractive man, because that what he was, no doubt about it.

 

He could only watch as the practically god like man walked up to him, his very being demanding attention. Before Steve could even register it, the other was in front of him saying something that he only barely tuned into. "I-I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Steve asked as he looked up at the defiantly taller of the two, fucking stupid mom genes keeping him at a 5.5ft height. "I said: Are you the one that's going to be showing me around gorgeous," the way he asked Steve that was spine tingling and that devilish smirk on his face only made it worse as he flat out flirted with Steve. The little brunet's face turned a dark red that faded underneath his button up shirt as he began to stutter, not really used to being flirted with. The Brit chuckled, a fond smile gracing his lips as he wraps an arm around Steve's shoulders before leading him out the way he came into the busy hallways.

 

The hall went slightly silent as they too gawked at the new, insanely good looking, kid in school. Girls and guys alike were literally drooling over him, and I mean, how could they not. Andrew paid them no mind as he held Steve close as they walked, the brunet blushing as he showed him around. As the day went on, the pair grew closer, joking around and exchanged a few stories to pass the time. It was later in the morning as Steve continued to show him around, even showing him the good placed to sneak off to, to skip class. Once the tour was over they look over his schedule only to realize they have a lot of classes in common. When they finally got to their first period together (a class he had with his so-called best friend) Andrew literally had Steve attached to him at the hip, the pair laughing together at something the brit said as they walked in.

 

"Steve!" A deep, scratchy voice laced with a hint of anger (or jealousy) called out, the brunet’s head turning to see who it came from. Before Steve could even blink, he was being roughly pulling from Andrew into a chest he wishes he didn’t remember so well. Snot glared at the blond man that was previously all over **HIS**  best friend, why it really upset him this much he didn’t really understand. The smaller of the three blush was renewed as he looked up at his best friend and longtime crush. "Who the hell are you and why are you all over Steve?" He demanded as his grip on the other grew tighter the hold almost rib crushing.

 

Andrew just stared him up and down before smirking which the other found annoying. "I'm the new kid in school and Stevie here was just showing me around like the good boy he is," he said looking Snot straight in the eyes. The older let out a low threatening growl that caused the class to go silent and focus of the scene before opening his mouth to say something when a shrill, annoying (high as a dog whistle) shout was heard from the doorway. "Snot what the hell, you said you were going to walk me to class today," a petit girl that was about Steve's height shouted as she came storming into the room with a livid look on her face. She had black curly long hair that rested just above her ass, a probably D-cup chest with an ass to match, curvy waist, model thin, plain brown eyes, and a face that catches all the boys and girl’s attention whether it be for lust or jealously she had it (made her to freaking hate her, if you love her…why). 

 

Snot was quick to let Steve go before being pulled out of the classroom the little raven complaining the whole way. The brunet watched as they left, a sad look that didn't go unnoticed on his face. Andrew came up next to him watching them leave as well before turning to look at his new friend. "So that's the type of guys you like then?" Andrew asked with an unamused look on his face, this question startled the brunet. "W-w-what n-no he's just...he's just a friend," he stuttered with an embarrassed and sad look on his face. 

 

The blond a raised an unconvinced brow before leaning down to whisper in the other's ear. "It's ok I won't tell, but I will say you can do better," he said with a flirtatious tone which in turns makes the other chuckle slightly and push him playfully. "Stop it you tease it’s time for class," Steve said as they took their seats. For the rest of the day the two were growing closer, Andrew even sat with Steve at lunch as the brunet introduced the blond who politely kissed both Toshi and Barry's hand the pair blushing slightly at the gesture. They all became quick friends, finding the blond very interesting as well as having many similar interests.

 

Snot was still MIA with Vanessa probably, screwing her in an empty classroom or in the back of her car as we speak. Steve sighed at the thought, Andrew pulling him closer by the shoulder with a sympathetic look on his face. The brunet smiled up at him happy he made a new friend but sad he was losing one of his childhood friends, and his best friend at that. As they walked out of the school and into the parking lot the blond ushered them to his black, slick, brand new looking, sports car. Steve could only gawk for a moment before being told to get in as Andrew held the door open for him. The teen happily got in, buckling up as the other shut the door and walked over to the driver's side. Once they were both in and buckles up the brit started the car and headed to his home.

 

As they drive towards his place Andrew and Steve talked about their lives, how they both knew they liked the same gender. "Well at first, for me, it was just innocent kissing with my best friend but once sophomore year began I realized my feelings for girls began to change," he explained as they pulled up to the mansion, "I mean I used to lust after girls, badly, during my freshman year but then I began realizing my eyes would wonder more to the male gender." They got out of the car and began walking towards the entrance of the home, Steve staring in amazement at it magnificent. "Then nearing then end of sophomore year, I don’t know when or what I did, but I was finally attractive enough to attract girls. At first, I was a little skeptical when they started to come up to me but then one night I found myself at some person's party playing spin the bottle, childish I know," Steve said as Andrew unlocked the door to the home and lead him inside, the pair heading up the massive staircase to the brit’s room. "My spin landed on a guy, handsome one too, we were both pressured into it by cat calls and name calling. In the end I found out I enjoyed it, a lot, enough even to go looking for the guy afterwards and convinced him to do it again. This ended up with us grinding up on each other to point of both of us having to leave early to change our pants," the brunet said with a laugh, having met the guy a few times after for some innocent fun, as they walk up the stairs, Steve continuing his tale. "Anyways~ fast forward to a month late, this really pretty, sweet, girl asked me to meet her outside during lunch. I go, she's standing there red as…well...me and blurts out she likes me. I don't really believe her and that obviously doesn't sit well with her as her sweet face turns sour," they enter the blond's room which is twice as large as Steve’s living room. "She grabbed me by the shirt collar, pulled me down, and roughly kissed me. As she's doing this I feel nothing, no butterflies, no wanting to continue, it was actually pretty uncomfortable," Steve sat on Andrews bed having shrugged off his sweater, setting it down somewhere with his bookbag. "I tell her I wasn't interested, got smacked, and went on with my life now knowing I was gay," he said, his story coming to an end.

 

Andrew sat next to Steve and placed a comforting arm around him pulling him close to his side. "And how'd you realized you liked your best friend," he asked as he looked at the other who went silent for a moment. Steve thought about it, really though about it, before smiling sadly, "I think I have since the day we met, sure it was small insignificant child's love but as the years went by, we grew closer and got to grow up in each other's lives it changed to full-fledged feelings of  unconditional love," Steve began to cry as he said this knowing that the love he has for his best friend is unrequited but he can't help, he loved him.

 

Andrew moved his free hand to wipe away the tears before leaning down and kissing the other gently on the forehead. The other was shocked at first, staring wide eyed at the older teen before a fresh wave of tears took him over. "Don't cry over someone who doesn’t appreciate you Steve, they aren't worth a single tear you shed," he held the young teen close as he cried, shifting them back against the bed until they rested against the headboard pulling the other into his lap as he continued to sob his heart out. 


	2. But I L*** You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snot is being a baby. Steve is really trying to be a friend while hiding his feelings. And Andrew...well, he's more important than you guys thing.

As time goes on and it turns into October Steve desperately clung to his friendship with Snot. After the incident in the beginning of the year he began to see less and less of his friend as his relationship with Veronica progressed. They actually seemed like a legitimate couple for once in their entire relationship as they walked through the halls hand in hand and were saw on social media on dates. This killed Steve as he watched his other half fall in love with this girl. Andrew and the rest of the group were trying their best to comfort and cheer him up as the smaller of them mopped around.

At one-point Andrew finally lost his temper and even yelled at the small brunet, this causing Steve to cry at his hurtful words and him profusely apologizing as he held the other in his arms. “Steve you can’t keep doing this to yourself,” he said as he rocked the other back in forth to try and calm him down, “Snot seriously isn’t worth all this drama, you have to realize you just need to let him go.” Steve knew this, he really did, that all this pain, self-loathing, and hate wasn’t worth all this but he couldn’t.

It was late October when Steve finally seemed to gather himself up and except that Snot and Veronica were just going to be official from now on, or so he thought. At lunch everything seemed to be just going as usual as the small raven-haired girl snuggled up to Snot, showing him stuff on her phone when a message popped up. It was from her supposed ex that she swore up and down to Snot every time they got back together that they were through, saying the time she had spent with him meant nothing. The Jewish man obviously didn’t believe this as he and Veronica began to get into a very loud verbal fight. Just when everyone though it couldn’t get worse, she dumped her drink on Snot's head and yelled, "we're through," storming off. The whole room was quiet for barley a second before slowly going back to a loud ruckus.

Steve was in Andrew's lap when it had happened, he tried to get up and check up on his so-called best friend but was stopped by the blond who's lap he was currently occupying. They'd grown closer while him and Snot drifted apart, Andrew not very much liking Snot and growing quite fond of Steve, maybe even liking him more than a friend. He'd become very protective of Steve, like a second mother Steve would say, not wanting the younger teen to end up hurt again by someone that didn’t obviously care about him as much as he did him. He already knew this was going to happen at some point as Veronica spread it around in her group of friends that didn't know how to keep their mouth shut. The blond was prepared to tell Steve to let him go when the other had somehow managed to escape his grasp.

"Sneaky bird," he thought as he saw the other quickly make his way over to his best friend and comfort him. The little brunet helped the other get semi clean before escorting him out. Snot's face was one of pain as Steve dragged him to the gym locker room to change into his spare clothes the other usually wore after swimming class. Snot’s mind was a blank as his friend unlocked his locker for him and began to take out his clothes. Steve frowned when he noticed how empty his friend’s eyes look before moving to place the clothes down on a near by bench. 

Smith took the others face into his hand to grab his attention, when he had it he gave the other a serious look. "She didn't deserve you Schmuley, if she couldn't see what a catch she had she's really dumb," he said with all the love he could muster without revealing his true feelings as he smiled at his friend. This caused Snot to slightly smile before taking the other in his arms and holding him tightly. "Thanks Steve, I'm glad I have you at least," he said face hidden in the crook of Steve's neck.

This caused a painful tug at Steve's heart as he wished these words meant more than they really did but he moved to hug Snot back anyways. They were like this for a while, Snot taking comfort in the fact that he’ll always have Steve at his side. After some more time passed, the older boy finally pulled away and grabbed the set aside clothes. Snot then disappeared into the showers, asking Steve to wait as he got clean, leaving him alone waiting on the now unoccupied bench. Steve hadn’t realized that he was crying till he felt hands cup his face a wiped away the tears. “I told you not to cry over someone who isn’t worth it gorgeous,” Andrew said as he sat down and took Steve into his arms.

“Why do you do this to yourself Love,” the brit asked as he rubbed the other’s back in small circles to comfort him as he sobbed in his arms. The answer to that question being simple, Steve truly and deeply loved Snot. The smaller male would do anything and everything just to keep his dearest friend smiling and happy, even at the cost of his own. Andrew wasn’t there when they first met, didn’t understand how close they used to be before Veronica stepped in but he couldn’t hold that against him.

By the time Snot came back Steve’s face was cleaned of his tears and was still in Andrew’s grasp, the pair snuggled up on the bench as they waited for the older boy. The other felt this sudden flare of possessiveness as he stormed over and pulled Steve into his arms, glaring at the man that dared to claim his best friend as theirs. 

 

Snot growled out, “What the fuck are you doing here,” while holding a very red-faced Steve close to his chest. Andrew just rolled his eyes and stood up, dusting off his clothes. “I’m here to check up on my friend as he’d been away for a while,” the other retorted as he continued to look at the scene before him with a raised brow. Steve blush grew darker as he whines pathetically before turning in his friend’s arms to look at the other. 

“A-and everything’s fine now, I promise, just making sure Snot is ok,” the younger of the group said as he tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. Snot continued to have his arms wrapped around Steve’s waist tightly as he glared down the blond in front of them. Andrew stared for a moment longer before sighing and making a move to grab Steve’s hand to lead him out of the locker room. Snot grabbed Steve’s other hand and followed closely behind, refusing to let this stranger take his best friend when he needed him most. The blond just raised an unamused brow before leading the way and saying, “let’s go before lunch is over and Steve doesn’t eat anything.” The brunets followed right behind him, the smaller blushing as the two men held his hands as they walk through the halls.

After a while Andrew begins to feel daggers at the back of his head as the trio walk back to the cafeteria. When it began to feel very intense he turns his head to look back to find it’s Snot, a cocky look appearing on his face at the others anger. Finally, Snot let his eyes travel down to Steve, the younger looking up at him with worried frown, and smiles sadly at him. “Sorry I just...really need you right now,” these words renewing Steve’s blush as he looked away.

“W-w-well, if you want you, you could come over tonight, we could throw a little party to get your mind off Veronica,” the smaller brunet said as they walked through the cafeteria doors, the group heading back to Steve’s table so he could eat. As they sat there eating and catching up, they discussed on what they wanted to have at their little party. Continuing the conversation even when lunch was over and they left for their next class, Snot holding on to Steve’s hand protectively, basically telling Andrew to fuck off.

They used to do this a lot in freshmen year, just hold hands, walk down the halls, and eat lunch with their small friend group, when the smaller brunet could confidently call them best friends. This however began to happen less and less as time went by, almost completely stopping when he came out about his sexuality and Veronica came into the picture. Steve continued to go on about the party as they walked, Snot smiling at the other and nodding, really liking the idea of spending time with his friend and getting his mind off his ex. Best part was that it was Friday and Steve’s parents were off on yet another honeymoon. 

Steve got the word spread quickly once they got class, telling it mainly to their closest friends only to have it heard by the Chatty Cathy’s and getting it spread from there. After school Steve had to drag Snot off to his car to the store to get supplies, the other playfully complaining as he was dragged up and down aisle. When Snot’s fake id failed them, he was luckily able to get his sister to get them booze, paying her back when he got home. Steve handling the food while Snot took care of the decorations as they prepared for their little party.

Finally, when people began to arrive, more than was actually invited, it was getting dark and Snot had to forcefully put on a happy party goer façade as more people from their school arrived. Steve mingled, talked to their friends and acquaintances, even flirted with a few guys that seemed to take interest in him and messed around with Andrew but his eyes always lingered on Snot. Finally, when the party was at its peak, he went to go check on the taller and older brunet, finding him on the couch. He was obviously wasted and on his phone crying, and Steve could guess why. 

“Stop looking at Veronica’s social media Schmuley,” he said as he forcefully took the others phone, his friend whining like a child for him to hand it back. The other just shook his head and placed it in his pocket and helping his friend up and off the couch. He told their friends and Andrew that he was taking the other to his room to rest but that they could continue to party on without them. 

Steve struggled to get the heavier male up the stairs, and was a panting mess afterwards, but he managed. Once in his room he tossed the other on his bed face down then moved to shut his door. He then walked over to the flatscreen tv he had convinced his parents to place in his room and put on an old movie he and his best friend used to love watching when they were younger and closer.

When he turned to finally see the full state of the other on his bed he frowned. Snot had somehow managed to get his drunken state self onto his back and was still crying. His dear friend walked over and lifted his head before setting it onto his lap. He combed his fingers through the thick curly hair, humming a soft tune his mother would sing to him whenever he was seriously upset.

“She was cheating on me,” he finally choked out before continuing, “she was cheating on me the whole time we were together and is now bragging about it all over for everyone to see.” Steve sighed as he saw fresh tears begin to stream down his friend’s face. He hated how much that bitch effected his friend, hating how it was only in these moments that Snot was truly his again, even for just a short moment.

Steve let the other cry for a moment longer before saying is a jealous pained tone, “she’s not the only one that loves you Snot and I wished you see that.” The smaller brunet knew his friend was going to forget this in the morning, he always did when he got this drunk so he was ok with saying it. 

His friend was staring up at him with searching and hurt filled eyes. “Steve,” he said before slowly sitting up to stare the other down from where he sat on the bed, “do you love me.” Steve’s breath hitching was all the answer the dunker of the pair needed.

He slowly placed his hand on his childhood friend’s face, cupping it fondly. The others face heated up as he stared at the man that smiled at him fondly. Snot then slowly brought their faces closer before connecting their lips in a quick, testing kiss, then another and another till he had Steve pressed down into the mattress, kissing him deeply. 

Steve knew he should stop this, stop them but as the sound of the movie playing and the party going down stairs faded away so did his rational side. 

Snot was so gentle with him too, taking it slow and actually making Steve feel so loved and wanted by him. He craved it too, craved the man on top of him as well as his gentle touch. 

Clothes seemed to just disappear as time went on, Steve finding himself fully naked and snot in just his boxers. The older of the pair was attacking the younger’s chest right now as he massaged the small breasts Steve had gotten from not working out and just devouring his mother’s cooking. Snot seemed to love them though as he teased the nipples with licks, nips, bites, and pinches.

Steve’s had his fists curled in the sheets as his hips met Snot’s in a slow grinding. Finally, the other traveled down his body, still licking, nipping, biting, and sucking marks here and there as he made his way down to his current lover’s cock. 

Neither of them had any experience with the male body, Steve with neither, but Snot knew what he liked so he just tested the waters to find out what made the other moan more. Soon enough he was sucking Steve off while massaging his ass, said teen almost scream at how sensitive he felt. 

The older just chuckles as he pulls moans and gasps from his friend, teasing him with alternating speeds and pressure, sometimes even letting his teeth slightly graze over the head when he came up. 

Just when Steve was about to cum the other pulled off, causing him to whimper, before his friend reached over him to his nightstand drawer and locking inside before pulling out a half empty bottle of lube.

“Ever play with your ass before baby,” Snot asked as he set the bottle down next to them and towered over Steve, “ever think of me as you stretched your sweet little hole open?” Steve’s face felt so warm at the others words before nodding slowly, this got his friend’s face heating up to. The older then said, “show me,” as he handed him the bottle. This got the little brunet blushing like mad, all the way down to his chest but he didn’t disappoint.

He pushed his friend slightly back before spreading his legs more. Steve then slicked up three of his fingers before trailing then down to his entrance and teasing it with one. Smith then slowly slide the single digit inside and instantly went looking for his prostate. Once found he kept massaging and teasing it took he could add a second then eventually third finger. Snot stoked himself as he watched his friend open himself for him.

The little brunet was a moaning mess as he fucked himself on his fingers, it was only when he whimpered out Snot’s that the taller removed his fingers, grabbed the lubed and slicked himself up. 

“Ready baby doll,” He asked as he pressed the blunt head of his cock against the other’s twitching entrance. Steve squirmed a little before giving a timid nod. The elder of the two then grabbed his friend’s hip and then his cock before slowly easing himself inside, both gasping at the intrusion.

Steve’s arms and legs moved to wrap around his friend, legs locked around the small of his back and arms on his neck. He felt so full and yet not full enough till Snot finally bottomed out and they both were panting messes. 

“God, Steve, you feel so tight,” Snot groaned out as he rested his forehead on his, giving Steve some time to adjust. Steve whimpered at the complement, tightening his hold on the other desperately before begging him to move.

The pace started out slow, Snot slowly pulling himself in and out as he got a feel of what they were doing. Steve was a moaning a whimpering mess as he felt the slow drag of his friend moving in and out of him before gasping as his head brushed against that special bundle of nerves. His friend’s thrusts then because slow and hard as he snaps his hips forward into his friend, wanting to hear him make more noises like that again. 

Steve was screaming by the time they had the bed creaking under them, Snot going fast and hard but always aiming for that spot in him. “Snot please, stop,” he begged as he felt himself ready to burst in the assault on his body but he didn’t. Snot just kept fucking him into the bed as he now attacked his neck, making sure he left marks as he groaned out Steve’s name.

It only took a few more thrusts before Steve was coming all over his stomach and chest, screaming Snot’s actual name. Snot followed right behind him, burying himself deep as he came, biting into his friend’s shoulder to muffle his own loud groan. 

They both laid their panting, and wrapped up in each other, Snot rolling them to their sides before he squashed his friend. The elder leaned down and began a slow, passionate kiss which caused Steve to smile and his hope to rise. They then parted and just held one another closer as Snot pulled the cover over them and fell asleep. 

The next morning when Steve woke he found his bed missing one warm body and an aching feeling in his chest.

All weekend long it was radio silence as he tired to get in contact with Snot, Andrew trying his best to comfort his friend slowly shattering heart. Then the dreaded Monday rolled around and he was a panicking mess as Andrew tried his best to tell him not to worry so much, then he saw it. Walking down the hall with the love of his life on her was Veronica and Steve just couldn’t do it anymore. He gave that man his virginity, something he was always taught by his mother to give to someone special unlike her. This was it, that had been the last straw for him as he ran away and out of the school with tears down his face.

As Steve cried in Andrew’s arms in the back seat of his car, he realized he really couldn’t take this anymore. The back and forth of having his friend play with his heart and not knowing if he’d stay this time or not, not when he had given him something so special this time. This time it be him ignoring the bastard, lets see how he likes a taste of his own medicine.


End file.
